


stay right here

by antarcticas



Series: atla winter femslash week 2021! [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Laughter, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticas/pseuds/antarcticas
Summary: After date night gets cancelled, Suki and Katara spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Katara/Suki (Avatar)
Series: atla winter femslash week 2021! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194215
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	stay right here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesdaysinoctober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/gifts), [pidgeandcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeandcat/gifts).



> atla winter femslash week day two: domesticity/baking (just the domesticity aha)

“Sokka just cancelled date night,” Katara puts down her phone and calls Suki from where she’s putting on eyeshadow in the bathroom. “Yue is feeling sick. I rescheduled for Friday night— that works, right?”

Something drops and Suki walks out of the room, a makeup wipe already swiping away at one lined-eye. “You think they finally got pregnant?”

“Who knows?” Katara frowns, shrugging out of the tight dress she’d put on a few moments earlier, sighing when her limbs feel less constrained. Suki does the same, taking off her jeans and throwing Katara her nightgown as she slips hers on. While she finishes tying hers, Katara falls onto their bed, flinging her hands dramatically across the coverlet. “Takeout?”

“Takeout,” Suki affirms, crawling into the bed besides her, running her hands across Katara’s waist, tickling her. Katara is sensitive and she bursts out into uncontrollable giggles, sputtering out as she reaches for her phone on the side table. 

“Stop it—  _ Sooks—  _ come  _ on,  _ I need to order—”

“You can,” Suki laughs, digging her fingers into Katara’s side. “Order.”

“I can’t— can’t order like this . . .”

Suki raises her eyebrow in a dare and Katara meets her there, seeming defeated for a moment before her eyes light up. “If I pull it off, I choose the movie.”

“Deal,” Suki snickers, moving to kiss Katara’s cheek and forcing one great spurt of laughter from her. “I’m willing to suffer through another sappy drama movie. You’ll get to choose it anyway.”

They both know that’s the truth. “Consolation prize,” Katara sings as she quickly googles the nearest place that has takeout— it’s a fusion restaurant, and she writhes in mirth for seconds as the call loads. Suki moves her lips to Katara’s stomach, opens the robe, and rather innocently snickers into the soft skin there. 

“I’d like your number twelve— yes, the plate with noodles— and the number four, with extra rice— and the extra hot sauce—” Suki blows a raspberry into Katara’s stomach and she stutters. “Oh— yeah— yes I haven’t tried it before— ah— my girlfriend likes spice—” Suki smoothes her nose over Katara’s belly button, and she ends sharply: “Half an hour is perfect, thanks!”— before scooting to the side and falling off the bed in an attempt to escape Suki’s wandering hands and body parts. 

Her head thuds lightly against the carpet and she groans, more out of annoyance than pain, but Suki is automatically worried. She reaches a hand down to cup Katara’s head, all thoughts forgotten to do a quick analysis of her brain. 

“Are you alright? Dizzy?” Suki asks, and Katara groans. 

“I’m the one in nursing school!”

“And I’m the trainer,” Suki mocks back, helping her girlfriend back onto the bed, taking great care to lay her out on the pillow. Katara wants to laugh, or be bitter, but all she can see are Suki’s wide eyes and warmth, and feel the short strands of hair defining her features. Suki is  _ gorgeous.  _ She’s a bit starstruck. 

“Are you going to make me count your fingers, or something?”

Suki sticks out her tongue and waggles three of them in front of Katara. Katara falls back onto the bed and smirks at the shapes. “Four.”

“Katara . . . “

“Five?”

“Katara?”

“Six?” she winks. “Is there something you want to tell me about? An extra finger?”

Suki lightheartedly shoves her down— not hard, though, just enough that she’s nestled into the blankets, and laughs, running a finger down Katara’s cheeks. “You can choose the movie, you idiot.”

“You don’t mean that,” Katara grabs the remote. Suki laughs. 

“I absolutely do. But I get one veto.  _ One.” _

Katara smirks at her, lips still painted red. “Can we watch Hama’s Anatomy?”

“No. Absolutely not. And you don’t even  _ like  _ that show.”

“Was worth a try,” she sighs and then starts thumbing through Netflix. “Something lowkey?”

“That depends,” Suki wraps her shoulder over Katara, pressing her brown curls into her shoulder. “Do you want to watch? Or do you want to—”

“We have to eat,” Katara laughs, flipping to  _ The Great Ba Sing Se Ba Sing Se Baking Show.  _ “Perhaps after that, if you don’t fall into a food coma.”

“Fine,” Suki snorts, settling down into her. Katara is the resident cook, and she finds herself enthralled in the recipes that the contestants propose. Suki, on the other hand, is violent as usual.

“This would be a lot more fun if they were using the knives to commit murder,” she mutters, and Katara elbows her. “What?”

“Observe the cutting technique,” she sniffs. “I’d doubt you’d use the same knife to gut a cabbage as a human.”

“Right,” Suki’s eyes drift to a contestant butchering a large slab of meat. “Do you think that one would do the trick?”

“You’re far too homicidal.”

“It’s called research,  _ babe.” _

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that.” The bell rings moments later and Suki rises to get the takeout. Katara groans, because her head is starting to throb a little— nothing that won’t be fixed after a night of rest, though other activities may need to take a backseat. “Do you want to eat in the kitchen or—”

“Dinner in bed, baby!” Suki calls out, and Katara can hear her rummaging around in the kitchen. “I’ll get the tray. My treat.”

“Did you tip from—”

“From the jar, yeah. One sec. You want the spicy sauce?”

“What do you  _ think?”  _ Katara asks, and her response is a snicker. Seconds later Suki wanders back in, balancing a tray with their takeout delicately on the tips of her fingers. She slides Katara a pair of chopsticks and then settles back down with her. 

They eat their fill of crab and curry and something else, leaning against each other, watching as the Dai Li choose the winners. “I knew it!” Katara cheers, and Suki moans as she grabs their trash. 

“I think the other one had the best knives.”

“It’s not a competition about who has the best knives—”

“Everything is a competition about who has the best knives!”

“You sound like Mai,” Katara falls apart, spooning Suki as she comes back into bed. “Do you want to sleep?”

“No,” Suki yawns. “Let’s just lay down.”

“Yeah, that’s nice,” Katara does too. “You’re the little spoon.”

Suki moves as though she wants to get out of that position before realizing she’s stuck there. “I’m not the little spoon!”

“You’re a little spoon.”

“Hmpf,” Suki mumbles into the cushions. “Fine. For you.”

Katara clutches her tight. “I’ll take that.”

  
  



End file.
